


Broken Promises

by musesmistress



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Kahlan break a promise they made to each other, but only good can come from this break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for legendland.livejournal.com heart's desire challenge as a gift for falcon_horus

Kahlan paused at the edge of the forest, she knew Richard would be finished with his bathing by now but he hadn't returned yet. She watched him, standing out of sight sat on the edge of the lake with his back to her, he was still naked and the ripple of his muscles across his back as he stretched. She watched as he hunched over slightly, and knew his hands had gone to his thigh and the open wound he'd received that morning. He hadn't let her help with the wound, probably because it was at the very top of his thigh and they had promised each other they'd hold back on everything until they were finally married.

"Kahlan," Richard said, making her jump. He hadn't really moved, except to sit a little more to one side. "I know you're there."

"How?" she asked stepping out into the opening. Richard shrugged and carried on examining the wound.

"Just a feeling I get," he said offhandedly.

Kahlan waited, staying behind him to give him at least a little privacy. She wanted to go over there and pushing him to the ground, but they had made their promise.

"Kahlan," Richard said, finally sitting up and turning his upper body to see her still standing by the trees. "I need you to look at the cut," he shifted, showing a little discomfort. "I can't look under my thigh." 

Kahlan hesitated, very aware that Richard had no clothes on. She ran through their promise before moving forward and kneeling at the side of the river she tried hard for a moment to just concentrate on the cut around his thigh, but when it vanished under his thigh she had knew she'd have to move. They shifted together until she was between his legs and he propped his knee up so she could get a better look.

She couldn't resist taking a look at his manhood between his legs. It made her whole body tingle to see him slightly erect and she had to resist the urge to take hold of his length and concentrate on his wound. She made sure the cut wasn't infected and had started to heal, her fingers brushing along the edges of the wound careful to avoid causing him any pain. She twisted his thigh slightly with one hand up close to his privates and heard him gasp her name.

Looking up at him she realised she wasn't hurting him, but making his erection harder. Kahlan licked her lips to stop herself from smiling and turned her attention back to the cut. Sure there was nothing wrong with it, she ran her hand down his leg to his knee before shifting back on her knees and leaning in to kiss the wound. Richard groaned above her and she knew without a doubt that they'd never make it to their wedding night.

She placed a kiss a little higher on his thigh before straightening up and kissing him. The lingering kiss he returned told her he wasn't sure it was a good idea, but she'd given up caring, they'd been together for more than 2 years, faced enemies and near death and here he was, even though they were to be married in a few months, unsure if they ever would be together.

His doubt vanished as she wrapped her hand around his length, taking hold of him firmly and starting a slow motion. He broke the kiss for just a moment before seizing her and pulling her back for a more passionate kiss.

When they separated Kahlan sat back and pulled the ends of her laces from inside her dress. She didn't look away from him as she started to undo them and leaned back as he took over, pulling the laces free as he moved down her breasts. His hands drifted sideways as he passed over the peaks and as he moved down her stomach she slipped her arms out of the sleeves. It didn't take them long from there to remove her dress and corset and leave them pooled on the floor at the edge of the water.

Back on his feet, Richard helped Kahlan up and moved with her to a rock a little to the right. He sat down on it and leaned forward to place a kisses on her torso, drifting down slightly to her naval before trailing his way up to her breasts and engulfing a nipple. She couldn't help the moan that escaped as his hand came up to caress her other breast. She gripped his shoulders hard when his other hand slipped between her legs, rough fingers brushing over her sex and dipping inside her. The more he teased the more she shifted until her legs began to shake with the effort.

She pushed him away moments later and stepped forward, straddling him and setting one knee on the rock beside his hip. His hands on her backside, she lowered herself onto him, letting her head drop back as she sank down onto his length. He felt wonderful and the slight pain of their first time vanished quickly as she shifted her hips to get comfortable.

Richard lifted her up, nudging her legs with his elbows until she set her feet on the curve of the rock behind him. She had to wrap her arms around his shoulders to steady herself. She couldn't do much from this position, but she shifted her hips to create friction and felt Richard's grip on her backside. He lifted her up, starting a slow pace that let them kiss. She could feel the muscles across his shoulders and up his neck as he moved her, tensing as he lifted and relaxing as he let her slide back down his length.

It was only a few minutes before his fingers tensed and he picked up the pace and pulled away from the kiss. Kahlan helped, putting weight on her legs to raise herself up but found it tightened her muscles and made them both moan with the pleasure. They sped up again and Kahlan leaned forward and dropped her head to his shoulder and she felt her grip on her power slip.

Her only warning to release was a flutter that seemed to shiver up her body from her sex, then it all hit at the same time, her orgasm came first, rushing through her as it pushed her power out and she felt the impact to the air around her. Richard groaned loudly as he felt it run into him. Second later her was coming inside her and she relaxed completely in her arms. It was over and it was wonderful.

She kept her eyes closed, trusting him as a moment later he lifted her up and got to his feet. She expected him to place her down on the rock, but instead, he moved towards the water and stepped carefully in.

"I need another bath now," he whispered. "It'll be twice as good with you here too."

Kahlan could only laugh a little as she felt the water wrap around her. She was too lost in paradise.


End file.
